


Silence is Deafening

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking to a stone is probably useless.<br/>She probably couldn't hear them anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Deafening

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt to take a line from a song you listened to recently and write with it as your first line.  
> The song I used was "James Dean & Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens

   "...I don't think words can express your beauty," Marco breathed into the thick silence surrounding us. He lifted his hand slowly, as if I would be able to slap it away as I normally would have, as he would when my bangs were being unruly and I had been unable to pin them back. "They never were able to before" he added, letting his hand rest against the crystal surrounding me.

   We stood like that for a long time. At least, I think it was a long time. Time moved weirdly when I was like this; it could have been minutes or hours since he had shown up today. I wondered how long until Jean would show up and give one of his speeches on how Marco couldn't continue visiting me for long periods of time. It was almost hypocritical, as he had been the same way initially. Maybe our superiors had given him flack about it, and that's why he had stopped. Now though, he only showed up to make Marco eat and do his duties. He wouldn't even look at me when he came anymore, as if I were just a creepily realistic statue. Which, I guess I am now. The door to my dungeon opened, revealing Jean, who looked more tired than usual in the candlelight.

   "Marco," he called quietly as he slowly made his way to stand by Marco's side, his eyes only glancing fleetingly at me. "It's almost midnight, and you haven't eaten again," Jean sighed, almost beginning to reach out to grab Marco's arm, but he hesitated. Marco let his hand drop from the crystal, but he made no other move to leave. Was it almost midnight? It felt like Marco hadn't even been here that long today.

   Jean sighed and looked at me apologetically, before gently taking hold of Marco's wrist and murmuring "c'mon love, it's been months, she isn't coming ba-".  
   "We should have known." Marco's words were sharp, harsher than I had heard him speak in a long time. He was glaring at me now, hands balled into fists at his sides. "Why didn't you tell us?" He snarled at me, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He hadn't cried in front of me for a long time either. I wish he would stay mad at me. I had tricked them, I hadn't been able to tell them anything real about me. Silence, again descended upon us, and I wished Jean would go ahead and ramble one of his speeches that almost certainly came from one of our superior's mouths. It was better than the silence.

   "Why, Annie? Was everything...Was it all fake?" Jean suddenly asked, sounding a bit strangled even though he refused to look at me. Marco pulled Jean close at that, unworried about the tears now slowly tracking down his face. "Was being with us fake?" Jean asked, finally looking up at me. The anger that he had looked at me with the last time he had spoken directly to me was gone, replaced by such a profound sadness that I felt my own heart ache. I wanted to tell them that no, none of that was fake. And yet I was still unable to do anything, even as the two of them slowly collapsed upon each other, hiding their tears from me, like I would judge them harshly for that.

   Silence once again reigned by the time their tears were dried. I may not have been the best at talking before I hid in my powers, but I had grown to hate silence. If I am ever to get out of this, I will never be able to have silence around me. It's too thick, too heavy, too much of it has been around me all this time. Do Jean and Marco feel the same about silence, too?

   As the two of them turn to leave, I wonder if I'll ever be able to ask them. I wonder if they would want to kill me if I ever escape this prison.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, posted without beta'ing or anything. Please lemme know if you liked this or not~


End file.
